Nines strange crush on 2B
by 7Handroid
Summary: 9S is in love with 2B, but in a differ not way. He loves her coldness and cruelty and her power and her... black high heels boots? How long ca. 9S keep this up? What happens when 2B finds out? (Rated MA for mature ))
1. 2B's foot service

****DESCRIPTION** 9S falls in love with 2B over the course of their many adventures . But he's grown Tim lover her cold and cruel nature, her hatred for machine life forms and... those black high heeled boots. Where will this path lead him? How long come he keep it a secret? And what happens when 2B finds out? (Rated 'T' for audience 13+)**

 ****Disclaimer** I do not own Nier Automata or ny if its characters or properties and credit for the game masterpiece that is Nier Automata should go to appropriate parties involved in creating the game as I had no hand in that.**

* * *

IRL MOMENT: *me looks for good Nier Automata fanfics…. all I be seeing is a tumbleweed*

* * *

9S and 2B had a rare occasion to rest in between missions and 2B planned to spend part of that resting on her bed. 9S was their as well, sitting on her bed side looking her. Over the course of many battles he had grown to love her. He loved her for her cruelty towards the machines, how coldness, her beauty unmatched by other androids. Most YoRHa androids were interested in organic life forms in one way or another but 2B never hesitated to crush a bug beneath so sexy high heeled boots or slaughter a herd of moose to just to be able to sell the meat and hide.

9S knew he was perverted, he was defective that way, as feelings were prohibited for androids. But seeing his love sleeping so cutely he could not help but let his eyes wander. "Ma'am… you look so very… sexy I think is what Uma says would say" he said sheepishly. 2B shifted around in the bed, oblivious her partner was looking her body over. 9S however despite his love for 2B never knew how confess. He tried so many times. It would Generally go:

 **9S** : hey 2B! I got some candy… it's something that humans used to eat for fun

 **2B** : so what? It's a waste of time we don't need to eat

 **9S** : b-but Ma'am I want to share it with you *he tries to hand her some candy*

*2B looked at the bag of candy and raised her hand and **PUT IT ON THE GROUND** and then grinded the candy to dust under her boots* "Such things are a distraction to the mission."

 **9S** : yes ma'am *sighs from rejection.*

9S didn't even feel worthy to lick the dirt, insects and occasional snickers bar from the bottom of his partner's feet. As he thought that his eye began to wander down to 2B's bare feet, she paints them everyday in black nail polish. They had spent a long mission in the desert and some sand had inevitably got stuck on her feet and glued together with the sweat. 9S decided "Well I am her partner and I'm supposed to provide support." He then got belly down and licked the sole of 2B's foot. He liked the taste of her sweat. "I really should have my programming checked out" he said half jokingly as he then passionately and hungrily licked 2B's sole and then the heel of her foot and then the ball of her foot, lapping up his partners sweat and sand from her foot lIke a mere dog. "2B is so delicious, this is where I truly belong!" He said a little out loud which caused 2B to move in her sleep again.

Once 9S was sure 2B was sound asleep her finished licking the one foot and then swallowed what he had lapped up and then looked at her other foot, planting various small kisses on her sole, and her heel, nicely slicked in sweat, high heeled black boots make your feet sweat (trust me they do) but it was all the better to 9S. He tried something new and began sucking on her toes, making sure to lick between them and suck up the toe jam and sweat accumulated from a hard day of work. Soon 2B's feet were crystal clean and 9S believed he just had a five star meal "2B… Ma'am please allow me to worship you. For i am nothing to you" he said his tongue hanging out like a dog. Of course 2B wouldn't find out till much later why her feet had been mysteriously cleaned.

10 minutes later 2B woke up and told 9S "I had the strangest simulation…. as if my feet had been cleaned…. by what humans would refer to as a… pervert." She shrugs it off and puts her clean pair of boots on and heads outside of her room, it was a nice day out, not like she cared, but she had machine lifeforms to kill and things to buy "Come along 9S" she said simply and 9S hurried thinking on how to propose to his new and unwitting mistress, 2B.

* * *

** **Well this was my first ever attempt st a fanfic, so tell me what you think, if I get good enough reception I think I'll make a part 2. Thank You for reading.****


	2. Carnival Encounter

****DESCRIPTION** 9S falls in love with 2B over the course of their many adventures . But he's grown Tim lover her cold and cruel nature, her hatred for machine life forms and... those black high heeled boots. Where will this path lead him? How long come he keep it a secret? And what happens when 2B finds out? (Rated 'T' for audience 13+)**

 ****Disclaimer** I do not own Nier Automata or ny if its characters or properties and credit for the game masterpiece that is Nier Automata should go to appropriate parties involved in creating the game as I had no hand in that.**

* * *

**IRL MOMENT: Thanks for the 38 views I've gotten as of writing this, and thank you to my one follower for the idea for this next chapter.**

It had been a week since 9S unofficially became his partner 2B's emotional slave. 2B was still oblivious to the one sided relationship she had engaged in with 9S. The two androids were at the bunker playing cards with 11D and 9R when operator 6O called threw the digital monitor every YoRHa android had.

6O: This is operator 6O to 2B and 9S do you copy?

9S: we copy, 6O

2B: I copy 6O, and 9S don't speak for me. It's unnecessary.

6O: It amazes me how poorly you two get along. But to business. The rogue YoRHa unit A2 has been spotted near the carnival. Your orders are to survey the area and if you see A2 you have permission to engage, but surveillance is top priority.

2B: understood we will dispatch immediately

6O: Operator signing off *transmission ends*

2B grabs her sword and her secondary axe, while 9S grabs his own weapons. Without a word between the 2B and 9S run from the resistance base to the Carnival. On the way 9S say "I hear the machines there are peaceful, you don't need to kill them ma'am." 2B however doesn't so much as glance in his direction and she replies "Machines are the enemy and must be exterminated. Focus on the mission." 9S was beaming on the inside, he loved 2B for her merciless and cold nature. But his daydreaming made him faceplant into a tree. When you run into a tree one of you is going to get hurt… it isn't going to be the tree. "9S! Keep your hand in the game! Your model is supposed to be great at espionage not tree hugging." Says 2B irritated. 9S runs with 2B but neither of them say another word before they arrive at the old carnival.

Last time they had been to this place it was full of machine lifeforms who constantly were in a stage of perpetual cheerfulness. But now they were all dead. Their chests ripped and gutted. Some of them had dented skulls obviously A2 had knocked them over and curbed stomped their heads with her foot (fatality!). "She...killed them all…. how? And why?" 2B rolled her eyes, she knew 9S was a title fond for the clown machines. "She got rid of our enemies and now it makes surveillance easier. We shall split up, if either of us see A2 raudio for the other before engaging." She said calmly. 9S nods and takes the right side of the theme park while 2B takes the right.

9S and 2B searched for 4 hours but they saw no sign of A2… well besides the corpses of the machine lifeforms. 9S was about to radio 2B and tell her they should re group when he saw someone with flowing white hair and tattered clothing…. unmistakably A2 and it seems she didn't see him. He snuck around and followed her left and right, making sure to stay as silent as possible. Eventually A2 took a sudden left and he soon followed and saw "It… it's a dead end." He said. Suddenly he is kicked from behind and sent crashing into the wall. He turns around and sees a sword aimed at his throat, and the person wielding it was A2 herself. "Well well well it's been a long time. I saw you in the forest kingdom didn't I?" She laughs softly. She didn't want to do this but 9S was in the grip of the traitorous commander. She prepared to slash his head off when 9S yelled "Wait! No! Please don't kill me! I'll do anything." A2 kicks 9S in the arm and looks down at him and smiled cruelly "Did you say… anything!?" (TBC)

* * *

 **What did you think of this? I got two followers now so yay! If anyone had ideas for future chapters let me know, though I have most of chapter 3 planned out. Thank you gamergirl101 for the carnival idea.**


	3. A2's plaything

"Anything I want you say?' says A2 smiling, their is a lot of things she wants, raging from 9S's head to a stuffed animal. "If you want to live you better beg for it" A2 said enjoying this more and more. "We are both YoRHa, can't we all just get along?" 9S said trying and miserably failing to sound calm. His pleas was met with a swift kick to his gut and he slammed against the wall. A2 smiled and said "You and me are nothing alike. I can see threw YoRHa's deception... oh and I know your secret." she smiles cruelly. 9S didn't believe A2. After all no one knew about his secret attraction to his partner or how he was a bit of a masochist except for himself. "Oh yeah what is my secr-" A2 clams her heel into his mouth to shut him up.

 **A2** : Do not speak unless spoken to boy. But I have been watching you since you and your lingerie model girlfriend got here... you never took your eyes off her shoes. Now I got to admit they are nice but you never once looked her in the eye...blindfold.

 **9S** : *sweating* So what? what is that supposed to me- *kicked in the mouth again and now he is bleeding in the mouth. But he is blushing*

 **A2** : It means your a damn perv. 2B thinks your bold and brash. I think you belong in the trash. But... you know I haven't had a break ever since command listed me as a traitor, and I think ill use you to unwind. *she says smiling*

9S blushes bright red. He can't help but see the same qualities he loves in 2B showing in A2. Of course now A2 wants to dominate him and use him as she sees fit, and being the masochist he is he would like nothing better. A2 sees 9S's expression and takes it as a sign of 9S's cooperation. She sits down on the rusting shell of a dead machine and says "You know me feet really hurt." 9S immediately understands and looks around first. The Carnival section they are in is empty, the marry-go-round is still functioning on its own but other than that A2 and himself were alone. A2 is wearing the same black high heels as always very similar to the ones 2B wears except the stockings that go with it are shredded on A2. He gets on his knees and takes both shoes off and plants many small kisses on A2's feet. "Thank me for this." said A2. "Than you so much. Thank you." said a groveling 9S. He then goes from kissing to licking, starting with A2's left foot. "She hasn't taken these feet out for days" he thinks to himself and he decides he might as well please A2 and himself as well.

He licks at the toes first, dripping with sweat and dirt from days of running around, he kisses and then sucks each of her toes clean and then proceeds to go to the sole of her foot. Licking like a dog who knows he has done wrong. "You really are a perv you know." says A2 but she doesn't say it accusingly. She states it as a fact. 9S nods as he lifts her foot in his hand and licks the arch of her foot and finally the ball of it, in the back. Once he finishes he rinses and repeats with A2't other foot. A2 then stops him once he finishes his groveling and says "Could you massage my back, I think a coil has knotted or something." 9S bows his head and says "yes ma'am." As A2 lays on her stomach he proceeds to rub her back, using his hands to search fro places of tension on her back and when he finds them he expertly fixes the problem. A2 tries to stifle the sighs that you get from a good massage but she couldn't help it. She tries to mask her satisfaction with a well placed insult "I never thought the 9 series was good for anything but cannon fodder." she snickers and 9S sighs.

About an hour after this session started, A2 told 9S that she was finished with him. A2 however knew 9S had enjoyed this so she was going to do 2B a favor and make him a little more subservient. She spat on the ground and then on his face and said "That's your reward you YoRHa drone." she said coldly. 9S however licked up the spit on the ground and as much from his face as possible before smiling shyly and saying "Thank you Ma'am". A2 stepped on his face as she jumped up and over the roof tops and away saying "We will meet again I am sure." 9S began walking out of the alley and toward the location he and 2B were supposed to meet back in. He looked injured enough where he could pass off barely escaping from A2's attack. though as he walked threw the old carnival pas the dead machines and run down attractions he couldn't help but feel guilty "I feel like I cheated on 2B." he said to himself as he walked on.


	4. 2B discovers the truth?

It had been three weeks since 9S was used and abused by A2 at the old abandoned carnival, and he had been suddenly thinking "I want to serve 2B but what if she doesn't like foot worship." 9S shivers as he imagines getting curb stomped by his partner. Suddenly he is snapped out of his daze as they entered the resistance camp. The resistance camp, led by Anemone was where he and 2B where currently stationed. But right now they are not here to stay, they have other business to attend to. Suddenly Operator 210 calls 9S and he and 2B listen into the transmission.

 **Operator 210:** Operator 210 to unit 9S and 2B, come in.

 **9S and 2B:** we copy

 **Operator 210:** It is time for your regular progress report

 **2B:** Rogue YoRHa unit A2 was found within the carnival area, 3 hours into the search she came into contact unit 9S and engaged in battle, resulting in serval injuries to unit 9S before he managed to escape. Objective to apprehend or slaughter... I mean terminate A2 has failed. *9S tries to look as pathetic as possible even though in actuality he did not get into a fight with A2*

 **Operator 210:** understood, does unit 9S have anything to say on his cowardice?

 **9S:** uhhhhhmmmmm ... the weather is really nice today and the clouds look like balloons.. *begins to sweat nervously*

 **Operator 210:** *sighs* their is no need for a weather report. The commander wishes for both of you to see her at the bunker, you are going to be given a new mission from her directly. Operator out. *The transmission ends*

2B and 9S head to the room that Anemone had provided for them earlier and prepared to begin packing their belongings. For 2B it was her various swords, she had a fetish for swords. For 9S it was random pieces of circuits and metal clumps he uses to upgrade his pod or to invent new tools. 2B had knocked over some pictures in the room and she bent over to pick them up... allowing a certain android pervert to see up her skirt.

9S says "Now that's an ass." he begins to blush and his heart rate increases and without thinking he walks over to 2B and squeezes on of her ass cheeks. For minutes all is silent. 2B looks at him confused and then bitch slaps 9S and slams him to the wall, lifting her foot and stomping the wall right next to 9S's head. Causing 9S's S&M side of him to activate.

 **2B** : What the f*uck is wrong with you, emotions is not prohibited 9S

 **9S: *** Pleadingly* P-please 2B I am sorry I didn't mean to... it was completely by mistake

 **2B:** *spits on his little face and puts pressure on where her elevated foot is on the wall, reminding 9S how easily she could kick his but* How the hell do you accidentally touch me? *Calms down* Perhaps you have been overworking and in need to rest and an overhaul... when we return to the bunker get yourself checked out. Understood?

 **9S** nods and then out of pure urge, and that 2B had given him his own excuse, bends down and kisses 2B's panties in the crotch area, 2B kicks him off her in disgust and finishes packing, then walks out to the transporter. "Hurry up, so we can get you an overhaul."

9S n\smiled to himself, he made his first real move toward confessing to his love and unwitting mistress, 2B. Yep mistress, in truth 9S has a fetish for being used and abused by strong women. Like when he served A2 unquestionably, and licking 2B's feet as she slept "I am so hot... what is this, I'm sweating and my heart rate has increased and I feel... abnormal down... their" he begins drooling about his BDSM fetishes with him and 2B, with him as he sub. "HURRY UP!" comes 2B's voice from outside, 9S tells her he is coming but as he finished packing he remembers how the wall next to his head had nearly crumbled when 2B had nearly wall stomped his head "I need to be careful, though I bet my blood looks good on her boots." he chuckles and he walks outside. 9S and 2B then enter the vending machine like transporter and upload their data and bodies to the bunker so they meet the commander.

Suddenly they are at the bunker and the two androids race to enter the YoRHa commanders control room which is filled with operators. Naturally 2B makes it to her first and 9S smiles slyly. Their was a rumor that the Commander secretly kept BDSM books in her office and often got off tp them... books he wanted, and he knew she sometimes personally overhauled other androids. SO he pretends to slip. Suddenly everything is slow motion. "Waaattttccchh ooouuuut" yells 9S pretending to trip. "Ccccooommmmaaannnddeeerr" yells 2B in clear alarm. and then it happened. 9S landed face first in the YoRHa commanders chest.


	5. The YoRHA Commanders Pleasure

IRL SPEAK: _*sad violin music plays* sorry I took so long making another chapter, I was really busy with things so please don't be mad at me *Screeches strangely*_

Silence falls over the control room. The Operators are all in silent disbelief, 2B look ready to gut 9S like a fish, and the YoRHa commander just stands their, silent and straight, clearly thinking on what to do with the slimy lecherous android that was 9S. 9S had just 'tripped' and landed in the worst possible pair of boobs to land in. However 9S was playing the role of a defective android who did this on accident, not a purposely pervy android. SO suddenly he pushes himself away from the Commander and gets on his hands and knees begging for forgiveness.

 **9S:** C-commander I-I am so very sorry! I didn't mean to I just looked at you and my body moved on its own! Please forgive me I came here to get help for this problem and I beg of you not to decommission me. *to make it more convincing he suddenly kissed the Commanders feet in reverence to her and also cried at the same time to make it seem like he is in conflict with himself.*

The Commander looks down at 9S in disgust and digs the heel of her high heel (the points end) into his face and looks at 2B who was tempted to join in on the action. " So when did unit 9S begin malfunctioning 2B?' she asked taking her foot off of his face. "About a week after our failure to capture rogue YoRHa unit A2 ma'am. We were packing our supplies in preparation for returning to the bunker when suddenly he uh... touched me in places, then apologized immediately after. We where hoping you could fix him up." said 2B in the same cool calm and collected as always.

The YoRHa Commander look down at 9S who was still on his knees begging for mercy and then around at the rest of the room. "GET BACK TO WORK!" she yells and immediately the Operators and the other androids get back to their jobs. She then orders 2B to take a break and she picks 9S up and throws him over her shoulder informing him and 2B that she will personally repair him. "I expect I can get this bug ironed out by the end of the day." she says seriously before carrying 9S to the elevator lift at the back of the control room and then up to the next floor, down the hall she walks and finally to the repair ward.

The Repair ward is currently empty and the Commander locks the door to make sure no one hears anything. She then lays him down on the operating table. 9S is thinking how lucky he is to be in this position, now he just needed to find a way to get the Commander to let him act out his S&M fantasies. But his dreams are dashed when the Commander starts to speak. with a Sly and knowing smile she says.

 **YoRHa Commander:** Did you really think you had fooled me? I have been alive a lot longer than you and trust me I have dealt with the 9 series constant sexual harassments... but this is the first time ive seen a submissive one. *She leans in closer and presses her firm yet also soft breasts against his chest and says "I have been monitoring your thoughts... your wants... how much you want to Fuck 2B. How you intentionally let A2 get away just so you worship her feet like a common whore, how your not even defective, your purposely wanting to do things you do. Was 2B's ass soft when you grabbed it?"

The Commander sees 9S blushing beet red and drooling and their is a slight buldge in his pants and she cant help but have a good hearty laugh. Meanwhile 9S was somewhow aroused but terrified "w-what are you going to do with me..." he is literally quaking in his very ugly and stupid boots (I think they are burlap) he asks that question sounding more horny than scared as he knows that the commander is a huge fan of dominating others and that her private study is full of erotic books of S&M and other things.

When the Commander finishes laughing she completely and utterly ignores 9S's question and said "I am so surprised a little slut like you" she said stroking the ever growing bulge between his pants "Did just Grab her (2B) by the pussy. So now that we are both on the same page, and the truth is out... tell me what you want." she says and somehow maintains the somewhat professional look she always wears yet their a hint of desire and cruelty in her eyes. 9S swallows hard and blushes, despite the obvious danger to his safety he is hornier and as aroused as ever. "Please dominate me! I did all this to be with you plea-" he is cut off by a sharp smack to the face that sends him off the table, but the slap hurt less and made the thing in his pants as hard as steel (Which is probably what its made of).

The YoRHa Commander stands over his face, one foot on each side of her head and he sees she isn't wearing no panties, it causes him to do the typical anime nose bleed as he looks up at her glistening marble pristine pussy which was glistening from its wetness. "You know normally I would have fun simply disposing of you... but." she said sitting down in a chair on the opposite end of the room "I haven't had any fun in centuries so I am going to dominate you nice and slow you understand."

9S gets on his hands and knees like a dog and he is blushing like a slut and panting like a dog as he says "yes Commander" I understand. "Good. Now crawl over here like a dog she." she says and 9S obeys her command. Once he is right in from of her she crosses her legs and says "you will kiss and worship every part of me like the good boy you are." she says coldly. 9S starts at the bottom, planting small hisses to her feet and slowly kissing up to her ankles, her lower legs, her knees and her upper leg, every few kisses he says "Thank you my mistress." and the Commander watches with immense satisfaction of her face watching the supposedly superior top of the line 9S model o his knees and begging just to kiss her legs.

Soon enough though 9S makes his way to the Commanders even wetter pussy and she widens her legs and before he can get in their she says "You will lick my pussy until I say not to... if you don't please me then I promise you this will be the last pussy you'll ever eat." and with that 9S nods and gets in their. First he plants small kisses around her pussy, noting how clean and shiny it was, then he stopped the pretense and took his first lick and was in heaven, The Commanders pussy was so sweet his processors felt like he was going to catch on fire. He licked deeper and faster slurping and lapping up every ounce of the Commanders love juices and in return he heard the Commander moans a little and tell him that he "Was not doing all that badly"

They had been doing this for hours, 9S and the Commander constantly changed position, face sitting, to wall leaning, etc. they had done it. 9S had came 7 times in those 5 hours, he had licked his mistresses pussy, felt and kisses her ass, licked her feet, squeezed and massages her breasts and kissed her neck and although at times the Commander would almost scream from the pleasure she had not orgasmed even once so far. But finally as the clock ticked 9:00, Bunker time 9S was finger fucking and licking the Commanders Pussy at the same time and finally after a record breaking 7 hours the Commander came in 9S's mouth who gratefully licked and drank his reward until the Commanders pussy was a s clean and slightly wet as it had been all those hours earlier

 **YoRHa Commander** : You.. did ... well *she said catching her breath* I will allow ... you to live for now. Oh and one more thing. I know that you wanted some S&M books correct? *She walks to a panel hidden in the wall and takes out a book called "The Submissive mans guide to worshipping women." and she then says "I have thousands of books so feel free to stop by and get another one. The price is... another pleasure session. Now get out you little whore and control yourself. understand?"

 **9S:** *Who was now redressed as he took them off as to not get them dirty* Yes ma'am I understand now. And thank you I appreciate this. *He kisses the Commanders breasts one last time, he bows and then leaves the repair ward and heads to his own private room to start reading. A world of submissive pleasure was ahead of him.*


	6. Pleasing the Operator

**Hey Guys! Sorry It took me so long to get this next chapter out life has kept me extremely busy. But now I can get to making the next few chapters of this Lovely fanfics. Of course i do not own any of the characters of Nier Automata, that belongs to Yoko Taro, with that lets get to the Fanfic!**

 **STORY STARTS NOW:**

9S was sitting in his room in the bunker. The Commander was very generous, especially after their… Session a few nights ago. The Commander had lent him a book about how to please women in bed and in every day life. He found it riveting "So… I should offer to massage their feet when they look most tired….. And now… Oh i should ask how they want to be licked… uh huh" he closed the book he had been reading and he shoot up to stretch. "Gosh I can't wait to try this stuff on 2B. I know she'll love it. And then she will make me her personal slave." the scanner experienced a slight bulge in his pants as he went about dreaming his own shameful desires.

After a long walk he had made it to 2Bs room. "Ok Nines this is it… you can do this….. And hope she steps on you." he steeled himself for whatever brutal things 2B had in store for him. He took a step forward and the door opened he gasped….. Because 2B wasn't there. He let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall. He decided that he might as see where she had gone. "Pod 152… Call my operator" the pod responded "affirmative". Soon enough the holo monitor came up and 21Os popped up "This is Operator 21O. What is it 9S?" she asked him "Say Operator do you know where 2B is? She's not in her room"

The Operator sighed as she realized that 9S had called her for such a stupid reason "The Commander has assigned 2B to take care of something down on the surface. I don't know the details however. But its very important believe me. Operator 21O right". And the comm link ended. 9S sat in the doorway of 2Bs room feeling disappointed. "What now… The only other female here that I can try my skills on is… wait a minute" he said as he ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him to the control room where the Operators did their work. As he suspected: most of the operators were gone since it was the Commanders birthday tonight. Every one was on break… except of course 21O who never took breaks as well as about 4 other Operators.

"Ok 9S… you read what to do in these types of situations with these types of people. Just stay cool" he got on his hands and knees and began to crawl. He crawled silently down the stairs to the side where 21O would be. The 2 operators he had to get threw didn't see anything. Finally he made it to his Operator who as always was hard at work on her computer. He slid under desk where he got a good view of his Operators crotch. "Looks like my Operator was to busy to fully dress herself today" he said to himself smiling. He leaned in close to her spread open legs, her crotch smelled like a clean ocean breeze with a sweet aftertaste. 21O was still oblivious to what 9S was doing.

Then suddenly the Operator shot backwards, as a shock wave of pleasure rolled over her. She look behind her at the other Operators and then looked down to see what was causing this alien sensation. "9S! What are ~ahhh~ doing!" she hissed at him. 9S knew what to say to tap into 21Os sexual side. She buried it deep inside herself but it was there. He just had to unlock it. "I see how hard you work Operator. And you know I realized I've never done anything for you. Your so tense down here Operator" he said giving another lick to his Operators pussy which was now wet. A sign that 9S was doing just fine. 21O would have protested but she had no resistance to the pleasure she was feeling and she decided she would focus on trying not to moan then fighting 9S.

9S's tongue entered the operators sex, he felt her walls tightening around his tongue and he enjoyed the taste of his Operator, warm and sweet with depth. The closest thing he could compare it to was a really good bread pudding. And while her pussy tasted like that pudding the Operators mind was slowly becoming less pudding and more like a brick. "I should report you ~mmmm ahhh~ for this. But ill look the other way…. For now" she said as her gloved hand slid down his hair and pushed him deeper into her crotch. Not that 9S minded. He existed to serve. He took his Operators clit between his death and bit it softly and sucked on it and he grew hard when he heard his Operators moans of joy. He felt her leg muscles react as she couldn't hold herself back any longer. 21O had to turn on the mute function in her face mask as she screamed out into a full hot wet and delicious orgasm. He felt the rush of wetness hit his face and he tried to drink it all up but some still clung to his boyish face. "Operator…. You tasted so.~" he was stopped when the Operator heel slammed into his still erect cock.

21O rolled her chair back to look at the now writhing scanner at her feet and she looked down at him in disgust. "9S. Tell me again what happens when you disrespect the chain of command" she said smiling broadly behind her covering. 9S shivered… Mostly due to the pain. Be managed to squeak out "Uhh… Well" "Punishment… Severe punishment" 21O said. She placed the sole of her high heels in front of his face "They might look clean but…. Well I never miss a day of work. Never. Take your punishment like a man" she said and 9S managed to smile.

"Of course Operator." she managed to ignore the pain in his crotch and he kissed the top of 21Os shoe and the began to pepper licks and kisses across his Operator black and gold high heels. He tasted the dust and the sweat that had gotten on then from years off use and no cleaning. But despite the taste 9S enjoyed it he ran his tongue down the center of her sole and swallowed all the dirt from them. "Thank you Operator. Your really tasty you know tha OWWWW!" he said as 21O smashed his skull under her heel again.

"I've just got a call. Your needed on the surface. Your to get ready and leave… Immediately no matter how much you enjoy licking my feet. You dirty little boy" she said kicking him in the crotch again. Nines groaned hard and he waddled out from under the table. The other operators gave him scathing look as he tried and failed to cover his crotch and he waddled his wah back to his room. As he entered he let a smile grow on his face "Who knew that my Operator was so delicious. I think its my new favorite desert… but not a main course like…." his thoughts returned to 2B has he began his preparations


	7. Worshiping Twin Feet

**Howdy friends. I think what will happen is that I will try for a new chapter once a month. I recently noticed when you look up "boot licking Nier Automata Fanfic" my fanfic is the first to show up. I am very proud of that. So without further ado let us begin Chapter 7**

9S cleaned himself up quickly in his room. Once the pain in his crotch had gone down he put on his good boy shorts and made his way to the terminals. He climbed in the door closed behind him. A few seconds later he came out of the terminal in the resistance camp. "Wait… Did my Operator tell me where 2B was?" As hard as he thought on it he couldn't remember. He could only remember his operators warm pussy and its sweet taste.

He sighed "Alright then… ill have to just ask around I guess." He went around. Showing people images of 2B and asking when they had scene her last. From what he could gather Popola and Devola were the last people to talk to 2B and they were staying in their private rooms currently. Deciding he should follow this lead he went to their door but he heard something.

It was the sound of heavy breathing and… moaning "what on earth." He said. The scanner being naturally curious opened the door a little to see Popola and Devola, naked except for their boots masturbating to one another. Devola had her left hand on her breast. Pinching and squeezing it while rubbing her moistening pussy with her right. Popola was watching Devola and was fingering her pussy with 3 fingers while using the other hand to cover her mouth to keep her from moaning to loudly. "I suppose in a time of war everyone needs something to get off to." He noticed how his good boy shorts were quickly becoming bad boy shorts and as he tried to calm himself the scanner tripped and fell threw the partially open door at the red head androids feet.

Devola and Popola had completed their orgasm just before he came in. But this Did not make them any happier. Devola being the confrontational one spoke for both sisters "the fuck are you doing spying on us!" She yelled. Angrily. Popola got up and closed the door so no one would hear 9S scream if they decided to kill them

9S squirmed and he said "I-I am sorry. I was just asking around to find 2B and I heard you knew but when I came…. Well you guys are really hot. To bad I missed your clima- OWW!" He clutched his head as Popola grinded the dirty sole of her boot on his head. "We were lucky to even climax at all baka. But if you wanted to see it so much you can clean up for us." Devola felt a tear build in her eye seeing her sister be dominant for once. Popola dragged 9S to the puddle of Android cum that was on her bed "Lick that up." Popola said. 9S however was more then happy to do so. He existed to please. He knelt down and slurped up the puddle no problem. It was still warm and it was pretty good. Like a well aged smoked brandy.

Before Devola could tell him to do so he came to her puddle and drank it. Licking his lips of her lady juice and said "Its delicious. You both taste so good… but can you tell me where 2B is?" He asked kindly. Devola was unmoved and she said "You know we put up with enough shit from the other androids without having to deal with you. We barely have time to enjoy ourselves. All we have is each other. So get out." It seemed he had pissed them off to much. However the books the Commander gave him taught him what to do. Chapter 7 paragraph 7 states 'when I woman wants you out of the house. Lick and worship her feet.'

The scanner knelt down before Devola and planted soft kisses on her boots. They were dirty from all the moving around the twin androids have done but to 9S they tastes delicious. Somewhere deep inside perhaps he was programmed to enjoy this. Devola looked and Popola who could only shrug and sit next to her sister and watch 9S work. 9S smiled as he went about his work. He started from the tip of the boot licking the dirt off until he could see himself in the reflection. He moved up her boot, holding it gently in his hand and soon enough the top portion was cleaned. He then did the same with Devolas other boot. And then it was time for the tastiest part.

He gets flat on his back and he begins to do long licks on the soles of Devolas boot. He would soon learn that each sister did different things and he could tell by what was on the bottoms of her boots. As he licked them he would realize that Devola the one who was more inclined to combat as her boots had specks of oil and machine machine parts she no doubt crushed in combat. But nonetheless he lapped at the soles and the heels. Once he was done he looked up briefly. Devola and Popola were rubbing themselves between the legs slowly as they felt turnef on seeing a lesser Android worship their feet. It was a good feeling.

9S focused next on Popola she kissed her equally dirty boots and made sure to lick and swallow every speck of dirt and debris from them and savored their earthy flavor. Once he made his way to the bottoms of her boots he saw and understood what Popolas role was. She clearly was the person doing less fighting and doing more gathering. There were crushed flowers and stones on the soles of her boots as well as the usual dirt amd grime. Popola evidently enjoyed crushing flowers. Perhaps they had little worth to the Android. But 9S didn't care he simply enjoyed licking it up and swallowing it. The stones adding some texture to his soft meal. Once he was done he patted his stomach, nice and stuffed from his 4 star meal in boot leather and grime. He got up and saw the twins had paused in their self pleasure

Devola said "Well you certainly made up for your past sins 9S…" "I wish we could atone for ours" Popola Finished for her sister. They both sighed and they told 9S what he wanted to know. Where 2B was. "She's In the desert? Ok thanks… and in those oil fields… I promise ill be back ok. Your boots were delicious. Call me any time" he said to the twins as he existed. He closed the door as the twins once again found comfort in themselves and he began to run to the desert.


	8. Helping a Jackass

_**NOTE:**_ So SORRY for the delay, things had come up in my life. I have future plans of making a story based in Cyberpunk, but I shall also continue making more chapters for this fanfic. Now onto the story.

As 9S sped away from the resistance camp, he still had the taste of boot leather fresh in his mouth. Mere minutes ago he had mistakenly walked in on Popola and Devola enjoying each others company. To atone for his mistake he gave their boots the premium 9S treatment, aka licking them clean with his mouth. They gave him information on where to find his partner 2B, that being the Oil Fields in the desert. However 9S was taking a little detour. As he sped down the crumbling streets he had thought that it would be inappropriate to approach 2B with the taste of other women fresh in his mouth. It just did not feel right.

Being the good boi that he was, 9S decided he needed to wash out his mouth, and so he went to the one place he knew he could stop for supplies. That being the desert resistance camp. 9S began to slow down from his full sprint, eventually grinding to a halt in front of the tent that was the camp. As usual the only two androids in the area were sitting around playing a game called poker. It apparently used to be a high stakes card game humans used to play within their homes, or long abandoned buildings known as "casinos". It would seem the female member, a jackass, bomb obsessed android known as Jackass was winning the game against the male merchant android for she had a huge stack of G's by her side while he had next to none.

9S leaned on one of the polls of the tent and watched the game. It seemed that they were on their last game. Jackass frowned and discarded 3 of her 5 cards while the male merchant discarded only 2 of the cards. On the second discard phase they both discarded 2 cards. The merchant had an absolutely miserable looking expression on his face while Jackass had a small smirk on her face. Put her cards face down on the table she addressed her opponent exclaiming "No risk no reward. I am going all in. thats . . . 50,000 Gs." she said, the merchant sighed pitifully saying "alright alright. . . I throw in my last 500 Gs" (Writers Note: Gs are the currency within Nier Automata, not to be mistaken with Gs as in Grand). Jackass chuckled and slammed her cards into the wooden table so hard that the the wood began to crack. "Well you lose! all the money is mine~" she said smiling broadly. Even 9S had to admit he thought that Jackass had won. She had a straight hand: a 2,3,4,5,6 of hearts which is only capable of being beaten by one hand only. The Desert merchant threw his cards down and to Jackass's horror it was the royal flush: a 10,Jack,Queen,King and Ace of spades. The Merchant threw all the money into a sack and leaned over looking at Jackass saying "I'll be seeing you on the street." and with that he took off back to the resistance camp probably looking to ask the weapons dealer to help him fix up one of the rusted cars.

9S could not help but feel bad for Jackass who was still in partial shock as of now being broke. Without that money how would she squander it on making more and more bombs. 9S decided to walk over to the resistance android and sit across the table from her. He did not want to end up being blown to smithereens so he treaded carefully and said "Hey . . . you . . . uh" "Its Jackass." she said bitterly. 9S cleared his throat "Ah right. So I was heading into the desert and I was wondering if you had any supplies. Water preferably." He said reaching for his satchel to pull out the money to pay her for these supplies.

"Got no supplies. That merchant carries all of our goods . . . Not sure where he keeps it all, probably up his ass." Jackass laughed at her own words before saying "Anyway why would you be going to the desert? I saw 2B a few hours ago, she said she was investigating the oilfields . . . something about investigating the machine lifeforms that live in the oil lake." 9S thought for a moment. He has not been accompanying 2B on missions recently because he has been studying on pleasing his superiors and it was reasonable to assume people have begun to notice. "I . . . I have been studying. On how to be more effective in my-" "You can cut the crap. White told got a thing for feet don't you? I mean I don't blame you. With your boyish appearance licking the dirt off of peoples soles is all you scanners are good for hm." She said smiling. 9S could not help but blush under his visor, he liked being demeaned like that, plus it was the truth. All YoRHa males are scanners and inferior physically to females and it was his pleasure to please them.

Jackass bent over and began undoing the footwraps that covered her feet. Her feet were proportional to her size and were comparable to the Commanders feet. The toe nails had grey nail polish, and the soles were sore looking and grey from the dirt and sand that stuck to her sole due to the her sweating due to the heat of the merciless sun. For 9S those feet were pure eye candy for him and Jackass knew that she would have the submissive little boy in the palm of her hand. Jackass flexed her toes and said "I could hook you up with a discount on those supplies you need. But you know, Anemone really overworks me and my feet are killing me." She said crossing her legs "They are absolutely covered in-" 9S cut Jackass off by diving headfirst to her feet and smiled up at her, only for her to slam her foot into his face "Come On! I was supposed to seduce you into pledging yourself to my feet! Ugh! Well might as well make yourself useful down there while i finish up these bombs." she said. She was very pleased with herself, she would have to thank the YoRHa Commander for telling her to use 9S. (For those of you not in the know. The YoRHa Commanders name is White)

9S got to work on the resistance androids feet. He started with what he would call foot foreplay, brushing his nose against the tops of her feet taking in the earthy smell before planting soft kisses on the tops of her feet. Unlike the other females he tried this on, Jackass was not impressed by these actions and kept focusing on her bombs. This did not deter 9S it just meant he could take his time with the worship. He continued to kiss her right foot then proceeded to plant a flurry of kisses on the left foot. Jackass said "Do you want this discount? Then do your damn job or ill crush your skull." and she did not even look up form her bombs.

9S rolled onto his back and brought her feet to his face. The scanner thought he couldn't be luckier having just licked the red head twins boots clean and now getting to worship Jackass's bare soles. He took a long lick across the entire sole of her foot, savoring the taste of the dirt and sweat that covered them. He took another lick and another and continued to do so, taking more grime into his mouth until the soles were clean as if they where fresh of the conveyer belt. 9S repeated the process with her other foot, running his tongue across the flesh of her foot and taking in weeks maybe months of dirt and swallowing it grateful of the opportunity.

As he moved to suck her toes, the scanner looked up to see Jackass was smiling while doing her work, it seemed that she was enjoying the dedicated worship of her feet. 9S's gaze returned to her feet as he licked between each one of her toes, taking in any dirt or sand that was stuck there and sucking her toes just for Jackass's pleasure. Finally, after a good hour and a half of worship, 9S was done and Jackass's feet were cleaner than they had been in ages and the female android lifted her feet so she could see them. "Hm. Not bad. Not bad at all. You know I could always find use for you after my expeditions into the desert. We will keep in touch." She said reaching over and producing a small box.

"I did not think you would do so well. Anyway. This box has all the supplies you'll need. E Drugs, water, healing items. Take it before that bum comes back and sees this." she said. 9S bent and kissed both her feet a few more times in reverence and said "Thank you so much. Call me if you want another session. I would be happy to do this again." he said. He took the supplies, putting them neatly into his satchel and began walking into the desert region with a smile on his face. "It feels nice to be so useful."


End file.
